The present invention relates to electronic price labels (EPLs), and more specifically to an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the prices of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs further include a memory for storing information, such as serial numbers and prices. The memory is typically a volatile memory, such as random access memory (RAM). Thus, EPLs further include a power source for maintaining the contents of the memory. The power source is typically a battery.
However, removal and replacement of the battery causes loss of memory contents. Reprogramming the EPL with a serial number and other critical data after battery replacement is a labor intensive, error prone, and costly process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method which preserve the contents of the memory during battery replacement.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method is provided.
The electronic price label battery storage apparatus includes a battery compartment in the housing, a generally circular lid which is rotatable between a closed position and an open position, and wherein the lid includes a tab, and power terminals accessible from a rear surface of the housing which provide power to a memory within the electronic price label when a power source is coupled to the power terminals, wherein the power terminals are covered by the tab when the lid is in the closed position.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method which preserves the contents of a volatile memory.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method which is low in cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method which is low in cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method which uses an external power source during battery replacement.